


It was too good an opportunity to let it slip

by Lady_Flurryous



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Consent Issues, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Seduction, Then Explicit Consent, Then Mutual Seduction (Unnoticed by Hans), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Flurryous/pseuds/Lady_Flurryous
Summary: Receiving a negative answer from Elsa on his request to end the Eternal Winter (because she didn’t know how to thwart all the ice), Hans has an idea: Maybe, just maybe, making her feel the opposite of cold, making her body warm, would defrost her magic.Or Hans decides to melt the Snow Queen with his tongue’s technique





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, folks, I've been wanting to write this fiction for some years now, only now actually writing it, hope you enjoy, =D

As Hans entered the prison cell, in which the Snow Queen was held, he placed the lamp he took with him on a bench, hoping to get answers and end the eternal winter, getting closer to her. When she saw him, Elsa spoke, authoritatively: 

“Why did you bring me here?”

“I couldn’t just let them kill you.” He replied.

 “But I’m a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna!”

“Anna has not returned.”

Elsa turned her head, looking through the window, wondering where her sister would be.

Hans stepped closer and pleaded:

“If you would just stop the winter. Bring back summer, please.”

She closed her eyes and shook her head, whispering:

“Don’t you see … I can’t!”

Hans’s eyes widened as he realized that she couldn’t or didn’t know how to break the curse, so maybe the only alternative was to use the general method to end it: killing the witch.

“You have to tell them to let me go!” she supplicated.

“I’ll do what I can.” He replied with empathetic eyes, placating her with this promise and buying some time to think about all the possible options that he had.  

He turned to leave the prison cell, his mind almost set in having her executed, plea to Anna, once she returned, that it was the only option, making their way to the crown free. But … Anna hadn’t come back. What if she’d **never** return? What if she had died trying to bring her sister back? It was indeed very cold and dangerous outside. He was sure there were many wild beasts in those woods, Anna being as stupid as she was could try to make friends with hungry wolves or bears. It was a real possibility that Anna might be dead and by the way Elsa spoke, with such certainty, seemed that she was **sure** Anna would be in Arendelle, as if she had never met her in her ice palace to begin with.

There was also another thing. Seeing that ice monster, how Elsa had **created** it out of nowhere, it meant she could create **more** of those, maybe even an **army**. They could be the **most powerful** military in the whole world with those bulky snowmen in their ranks and with Elsa’s power bringing down winters and creating new paths that their enemies would have no defense against. Hell, he could even have the Southern Isles, making his brothers swallow every insult, every beating, every cruelty they had imposed on him, he just had to help her control her powers and control her. It was too good an opportunity to let it slip, so an idea formed in his head as he left the cell, leaving the door semi-open. He told the guards in duty:

“Bring me the manacles’ keys and wait outside the prison door’s.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

Listening to this Elsa looked at him inquisitively and then hopefully, thinking she had convinced him that letting her go was the best course of action. And it was for the best that she thought like this for a moment, it would be easier to persuade her with the appearance of choice given to her.

Once the guard returned with the keys and moved out of his sight, Hans stepped inside, closing door, and said:

“I can let you go, Queen Elsa, but you have to fix this and end the eternal winter!”

“I’ve already told you, I .. I can’t! I don’t know how to control my powers!”

“Have you tried before? Surely –”

“Of course I have!” She cried out, clearly distressed. The room got colder and a layer of ice started to cover the manacles.

“Your powers respond to your emotions, do you see? Look at this room.”

Elsa was startled with what he said. As she scanned the room with her eyes, calming down a little bit and noticing that the snow storm that was coming from the upset she felt had dubbed down, she agreed with him and nodded, saying:

“And that’s why I was trained not to feel, but I can’t … It’s too much! I can’t!” Her eyes filled with tears as she admitted that her emotions were stronger than her. She had tried, her whole life, to suppress them and it made her miserable.

“What if not feeling was the wrong answer all along?” He inquired, getting closer and invading her personal space.

“Your powers seemed stronger and more out of control when you were afraid … upset … angry, right?”

Once again she nodded and added:

“They said fear would be my enemy … but it seems like **I** am my enemy … I tried, I really tried, but I don’t know **how** to control my powers.”

“I think self-loafing doesn’t help, Your Majesty. It doesn’t have to be like this, we can find another way.” He pleaded with his eyes, hoping that she would trust him, hoping she would be open to what he was about to propose.

“How?” She questioned, a little bit incredulous.

“I think the key here is how you feel. All that makes you lose control has to do with dense emotions that make you lash out in a way or another. What if the way to counterbalance them is to have good emotions, happy ones?” He searched her eyes for understanding and noticing she was following his line of thoughts he continued:

“For example: fear. When someone is afraid, his or her body actually gets colder. What if in order to fight fear you had to feel the opposite of it or at least a stimulus that would have the opposite effect of coldness that fear brings? What if you needed to **warm** your body so that you can take control of your powers?”

She creased her eyebrows and asked:

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, activities and emotions that make you feel hot, like cheerfulness, a physical activity that you enjoy and … this I want to say with the uttermost respect, but I do have to say it … pleasure.”

She immediately flushed and inside his head he was delighted with her reaction, knowing he would probably be the first man to touch her pretty little cunt, have her firsts everything, but he kept the concerned façade as she questioned his motives to bring this subject up, clearly enraged:

“Do you want me to experience pleasure, is that it? To see if it keeps my powers in check? This is … this is absurd! You have asked my sister’s hand in marriage! She is enamored with you! Are your feelings so frivolous that you’ll forego your loyalty to my sister in order to reach a higher position in Arendelle’s court?!”

“I will, but not for the reasons you may think. I will abandon the love I feel for Anna if it presents even the slightest chance to save the people, to save Arendelle! And it pains me, deeply, to do so! I don’t take her feelings for me lightly, nor should you take my feelings for her too, but alas us royals know ever since birth that our lives aren’t our own, that we have a duty bigger than any of our desires, that is to put the people’s wellbeing above our own.”

She lowered her eyes, avoiding eye contact and he wondered if he should add that she had forgotten of this duty when she ran away and that she still wanted to abandon everyone with the huge mess she had created, but he thought against it as it would probably make her close herself more. It was a gamble, she was the one to imply he would be pleasuring her, which saved him some sentences, maybe some well put words, but the message was very clear and he saw in her face she was going through an internal struggle, he only had to add ammunition in his favor, so he continued:

“No one was ready for a winter, no one has stored food, neither for people nor for animals. The people will suffer greatly if the situation persists, the forests and wild animals will die, because they won’t have a spring to recover from winter, they’ll have **more** winter. The famine will be generalized and Arendelle will deplete its coffers only to make the people survive two consecutive winters, being weakened in trade and external affairs. Also the help will take longer to reach here, the port is frozen. It’s irresponsible not to try out every possible option to end this suffering! Mostly for the people, yes, but also for you!”

She listened to most of his speech with lowered eyes, shame washing over her as he enumerated consequences of what she had done, but at the end, when he said they should try also for her, she returned his gaze with teary eyes. That was when he knew he had her, he just had to give the final push:

“Elsa, your powers are beautiful! The ice palace is astonishing, I’ve never seen any construction as striking as it! You own to yourself to regain control of your powers, to regain control of your life, by whatever means necessary! It is frantically a waste if you don’t even try!”

“I … understand. But … but Anna. I don’t … I don’t want to hurt her more than I’ve already have.” She replied, lowering her head again, facing the ground and continued: “Maybe … maybe someone else, someone who isn’t my sister’s fiancé.”

“You must know I’m one of two men equal to you in rank, to whom a match would be considered proper, and the other one is the Duke of Weselton, who ordered your assassination. The other dignitaries are all married.”

This time Hans hold Elsa’s chin and raised her head, making sure her eyes were locked on his as he said:

“It doesn’t necessarily must end in marriage, but I believe I’m still the least dishonorable option. I’ll take full responsibility for everything, Elsa. Knowing Anna, it would hurt her more to be aware that her people is suffering and that she could help to avoid it but it wasn’t done. I think she’d sacrifice anything for this suffering to end.”

She averted his gaze and just stood silent for a while. He was still holding her chin, watching her thought process happening before his eyes as she weighted the consequences to whatever decision she would make now. Most of them where bleak, she just had to choose the lesser of the evils and he was sure she would be smart and go with his proposal.

“Ok …” She whispered so low he almost didn’t hear her, but he heard and immediately closed the small distance between their lips, kissing her.

She was surprised by the kiss, breaking it right after his mouth touched hers, moving her manacled hands in vain, and he was aware that she’d have slapped him if her hands were free.

“Why did you do this?” She inquired, her skin flushed.

“Well, it’s proper etiquette to kiss a woman’s mouth before kissing her sex.”

With his answer he could clearly see the pinkish hue her skin took, knowing for sure she was entirely flustered with his words. He quickly glanced at her manacles, noticing that the sheer layer of frost had disappeared from it, so it was working. He was struggling very hard not to smirk at her reaction and this small discovery, so he seated her on the cell’s bench and occupied himself with the work at hand.

He kneeled in front of her and mouthed an “excuse me” as he lifted her skirts, making her undergarments fully visible. It was a sexy arrangement, not like the usual female underpants that looked like small shorts, but a skintight piece of cloth covering her intimate parts, marking the end of her thighs and where her lower abdomen ended, with straps attached to high socks that reached the middle of her tights. That sight alone made him hard, almost forgetting to offer another olive branch that could make her more comfortable and amicable. He lifted his head and realized she had her eyes closed and her head turned to the right side, certainly a sign that she wanted to be as detached from this experience as possible.

“I have the keys to your cuffs, you know if you want to be more comf–”

“NO! I – I don’t want to risk freezing you. I – I feel safer with them on.”

She turned to him to speak, he nodded in understanding and when she finished speaking, she returned to the original seemly apathy.

“Lift your hips a little.” He said, when she did it he noticed she was shaking. He quickly removed her undergarment, revealing a pink and pristine pussy. He noticed the cloth was a little bit wet, but he was mindful not to tease her with it, otherwise it could dissolve her resolution to go with his idea. Instead he licked her, tentatively, and she jumped a little, probably too unused to the sensation of having a tongue against her most intimate part. He enjoyed her flavor, even though it was musky as it was expected of a woman’s vagina, but there was some sweetness to hers or maybe the situation of conquering her with his wits was making him enjoy her pussy so much.

He took off his gloves, knowing things would get wet and sloppy, and reached for her clitoris with his left thumb as his tongue traced the contours of her sex, his right hand lowering his pants and freeing his penis, which he stroked and moaned right into her pussy.

The touch and the vibration of his voice against her cunt were too much to bear and she whined into her right shoulder, trying to muffle the sound of her arousal.

After he finished mapping her folds with his tongue, he inserted the tip. It would help if she wasn’t stifling her moans, but he’d do with what he had. He started sucking her sensitive skin while his finger rubbed her clitoris, then alternated between sucking and lapping her cunt.

She was incredibly warm down there, probably her physiology worked the same as any other woman and he’d take the most of it.  

He felt her shaking underneath his ministrations and her vocalization increasing, which only fueled his own arousal, and he sped up the hand attending his cock. Her pussy walls clenched around his tongue and he focused on a spot she was reacting more, using all the technique he had accumulated while grooming himself to be a first class seducer.

She jerked her hips against his mouth, losing control, wanting desperately to increase the sensation of sheer pleasure she was experiencing. He groaned louder right into her cunt and continued twisting his tongue inside, making her quiver.

By then she had turned her head to him, openly showing her satisfaction with high-pitched sounds and he was amazed that even her moans where on tune. Their eyes met, hers half-lidded and his knowing and she quickly diverted her gaze, probably ashamed of what she had been doing with her sister’s betrothed. He smiled, his mouth concealed by her sex, and he concentrated even more at the task of pleasuring her, sucking harder, increasing the rhythm of his thumb on her sensitive nub.

No matter how much she wriggled under his touch, she kept her hands on the bench, control of her hands always on the back of her head and he wondered if she had grabbed a fistful of his hair it would freeze. Well, better safe than sorry, so he didn’t mind she was being cautions, if his theory was incorrect at least he wouldn’t go bald with frozen hair.

The volume of her moans grew higher and higher until she finally reached her climax, it came like a wave of energy and hot liquid came out of her in a gush, which was really interesting, it meant she was a squirter. He opened his mouth even wider to collect the entirety of her orgasm, humming as she squirted into his mouth, her body shivering with the full extent of her climax. He even stopped rubbing himself, concentrating solely on her.

He glanced through the window and saw green outside and part of the sea had defrosted. When he lifted his eyes up to her face, he saw she was covering it behind the iron cuffs and she said:

“I’m … I’m so ashamed … I’m sorry … I’m sorry.” He could swear he heard her whimper. He swallowed part of her warm liquids, enough to make him able to speak and told her:

“There’s nothing to be ashamed. It’s natural and it means you felt good.”

“No … no … I … I wet myself … I **peed** on you … I’m so … I’m so embarrassed.”

And now he could clearly see tears rolling down and wetting her translucent dress. He put back his cock inside his pants and rose from the floor, his legs were a little bit numb from spending so much time kneeling. He bent over in front of her and gently gripped her forearms, making her show her face. Her eyes were firmly shut, even while tears rolled down her eyes and seemed they were nowhere near stopping. He whispered her name, softly, as a question:

“Elsa?”

She didn’t make any motion to open her eyes, instead opened her mouth to say his name as a question too and he took this chance and kissed her, dropping some of the fluids into her mouth. Her eyes snapped open and she pushed him, hard, perplexed by his action.

“It doesn’t tastes like pee, does it? It’s **not** pee.” He then pointed to the window and added: “It worked, look outside.”

She immediately shifted her eyes to the window and was mesmerized when she saw that her orgasm had thwarted part of the ice, she mouthed something like “it really worked…”, but it was so low he almost didn’t hear her.

He was about to continue with his plan, pulling out some twisted logic that the whole deal would thwart even more ice, proposing they should do it right now as he was hard as a rock and not satisfied, cementing his position as her king, right after marrying her and dealing with Anna (in case she were alive, which he doubted, seeing how incompetent she was at most things); when he heard the commotion outside and one of the guards speaking:

“Prince Hans! Princess Anna has returned! She demands to see you and Queen Elsa! She is very sick!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make no mistake, folks, Hans is a manipulative jerk that gets people and knows exactly which buttons to press in order to get what he wants. He does act like a mirror, saying what people want to hear or what would make them do what he wanted, just as Elsa is completely focused in running away to be her true self, regardless of everyone else and what happens; Anna is tactless and gets over excited in her own ideas; and Kristoff is grumpy. Every character has flaws, some bigger than others, and that’s what made it such a good story (except for the part in which Hans goes completely out of character – of his calculating mode before anyone crucifies me – and gives a villain speech to Anna, because they had to have a bad guy). But who knows what the future might bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Kristoff, Anna and Sven had just separated from Olaf and were almost reaching Arendelle Palace’s bridge when a shockwave of magical energy hit them, unfreezing the surroundings of the building, returning the warmth to a part of the city.

“Woah, what?!” Kristoff exclaimed, while Sven kept galloping at full speed towards the gate.

“Elsa! She must be here.” Anna whispered, her voice lower and weaker as the coldness inside her heart spread through her body.

“Kristoff … there’s hope! Elsa … Elsa must have found a way to control her powers. Maybe, maybe she can break my curse!” The Princess spoke, holding the man’s shirt as tightly as she could, hope ignited in her eyes.

“Ok, calm down, feisty pants. Look around, it’s partly defrosted. I guess she must have worked something out, let’s find her too, but you must get to Hans!”

In the background the guards paced around the castle’s walls, passing the news Princess Anna had returned, while the servants rushed to open the gate to let her through.

“Kristoff, st– stay with me.” Anna plead when the blond man stopped Sven and unmounted him with her in his arms.

“You’re gonna be ok, Anna. You don’t need me by your side anymore.”

 “No, stay.” She said weakly, the frost in her veins making it harder and harder to speak.

Once the servants opened the gates, one of the lady-in-waiting called the princess’s name, the other said they were worried sick and the male attendant spoke a “My Lady”, all at the same time, to which Kristoff replied, instead, while trying to put Anna down, without much success:

“Get her warm!” He told the women, adding to the man: “And find Prince Hans, immediately!”

“Come, Princess Anna, let go of the young man.” The tallest woman said.

“No … Kristoff, come with me to speak with Elsa.”

“The Queen is also inside. Prince Hans is talking to her.” The male attendant informed.

“Just come inside, both of you! Princess Anna’s health is at stake!” The smaller woman retorted, impatiently.

Kristoff whistled to Sven and the reindeer also entered the castle. One of the stable boys conducted him to some food and water, while Kristoff and Anna were guided by the castle’s staff to where Elsa and Hans were at that time. Another servant came rushing with blankets to warm the princess in the meantime.

While they were pacing through the castle’s corridors, the ice harvester inquired:

“Why did you ask for Elsa if the one who can give you a true love’s kiss is Hans?”

Anna raised her head in order to whisper into his ears, and he wasn’t sure if it was to be discreet or if she feared her voice wasn’t strong enough to be clearly heard:

“I’m … I’m starting to question if Hans is my true love, Kristoff. I’m … I’m having doubts.”

Kristoff’s heart raced with hope that she had begun looking at him in a different way and summed up his courage to ask in a murmur:

“What doubts, Anna?”

“I … I think that I’m … that I’m starting to fall for you.” She took another deep breath before continuing: “And if there’s room for this in my heart than what I feel for Hans isn’t that strong … so it mustn’t be … it mustn’t be true love.”

The ice harvester blushed with her words and nodded, while they reached the castle’s prison swiftly. It didn’t take much longer to get to the doors of the room where Hans and Elsa were expecting them. The guards promptly rushed them to the inner cells, opening the last door that separated them.

 

* * *

 

**Meanwhile inside the prison cell**

 

They heard the commotion outside and one of the guards speaking:

“Prince Hans! Princess Anna has returned! She demands to see you and Queen Elsa! She is very sick!”

Elsa felt utterly horrified that her sister had arrived precisely at her most shameful state, having done horrible things with Anna’s fiancé. She was also extremely worried with her sickness, and her emotions were vividly apparent on her face as dread took over her, already making the room colder.

Hans immediately used one of his gloves to wipe Elsa’s intimate parts, dropping it on the ground in order to lower her dress’s skirt with the same hand, while using the other one to dry his mouth. Right after, in a quick motion, he picked up the fallen glove and stuffed it with the other pair in his jacket’s inner pocket just as the door opened.

Hans was fast to regain his composure, putting his hands in his pants pockets in order to hide his already receding hard on as Anna and Kristoff entered the cell.

“Anna!” Hans and Elsa exclaimed at the same time, both rushing to the Princess’s side, but Elsa’s chains stopped her in middle of the way. Seeing this, Hans halted, retrieving the keys of her manacles from his pocket and unlocked them, freeing her hands. Elsa certainly jumped when he touched her wrists, but soon ignored him completely, focusing her attention on her sister:

“Anna! No, no, no, no! I hurt you again! I didn’t meant to! That was why I run away! To protect you! I just hurt you whenever we’re close!” The queen spoke, distressed and with tears falling down her eyes. When the manacles hit the ground, Elsa hurried to her sister, extending her hands to touch her face, but stopping them middle air, worried she’d worsen the situation. Seeing her sister next to her, the princess expression softened and she looked at her with compassion.

“It was an accident, Elsa … I know … I know you wanted to protect me.” Anna told her sister with understanding eyes and continued: “Your ice hit my heart, Elsa –”

“NO! The heart –”

“Only an act of true love can thwart a frozen heart. That’s what my family – the trolls – said.” Kristoff interrupted, concerned that they were wasting time and that Anna could freeze completely at any moment now. Elsa’s distress made the room colder and she was about to tell the blond man off for cutting her speech short, but the mention of trolls and an actual answer on how to save Anna pulled her attention and she started thinking.

“Wait, you have trolls for a family? And an act of true love, like true love’s kiss?” Hans inquired, acting concerned and intrigued at the same time. For sure strange things happened in Arendelle.

“Yes … but …” Anna said weakly, her gaze going from Hans to Kristoff. The prince noticed her hesitancy and thought how naughty of the little princess, mere hours after their engagement and she was already fooling around with the peasantry, not even waited for a year or two of misery in their marriage. And the peasant was clearly head over heels for her judging by the way he looked at her. Of course he had to use those facts in his favor, knowing he wouldn’t kiss her and ruin his chances with both women. He had fully compromised to his initial target again, with ice powers in the set, so he’d just manipulate the others around to win the big prize.  

“But you’re not sure what we have is true love … if a kiss would work.” Hans finished for her and added shifting his eyes to Kristoff: “Because it seems you love someone else and he loves you back.”

He got closer and incased her cold hands with his own, while she was still being securely carried by the ice harvester, and said:

“Anna, you hold a dear place in my heart and when we spoke about love being an open door I really wanted to believe in it, I really wanted to belong, to someone, somewhere, and maybe because of this I think … maybe we … rushed things.” He paused a little, for dramatic effect, and continued:

“Anna, you’re such a wonderful and pure-hearted person, eager to fill everything in your life with love and maybe, because of that, you thought that you loved me when it wasn’t exactly the case.”

“Hans … I’m sorry …” She pleaded weakly.

“It’s ok, Anna. To be honest what I feel isn’t precisely love yet, but I was sure we could cultivate our affections and a big and wonderful love would certainly flourish out of it.” He said, his face saddening, and continued: “I wish only for your happiness, Anna, being with or without me. So I take off my marriage proposal, you must be free to choose who you truly love”

“You’re so … understanding, Hans.” The princess replied and added: “I’m … I’m sorry.”

“Anna …” It was Elsa’s turn to have a heartfelt conversation with the younger girl, continuing after she had grasped her attention: “They said an act of true love, right? Not just true love’s kiss. Do you believe that me opening up to you would be such an act? I’ll answer any questions you may have, all the questions. I’ll never shut you out again.” The queen sniffled, extending her arms to her sister, inviting her to an embrace. Kristoff gently put Anna down, allowing her to be on her own two feet again and she promptly hugged Elsa with all the strength she had left.

The two sisters held one another tightly, both sobbing. The elder one kissed her little sister’s face wherever she could reach, her cheeks, her forehead, he nose and they spoke:

“I love you, Anna.”

“I love you too, Elsa.”

That was the cue for the ice in Anna’s heart to recede and completely disappear, making her hair regain its original strawberry-blonde color and her body return to its original temperature.

They both beamed with happiness and exclaimed: “It worked!”

“Love is the answer!” Elsa shouted out and the Snow Queen shifted to the window and raised her arms, turning all the ice, snow and frost into small glistering snowflakes that danced in torrents of ice, upwards, forming a beautiful patterned single snow crystal when she closed her palms that dissipated as she opened her hands again.    

“I knew you could do it.” Anna said, touching her sister’s arm.

Suddenly they heard someone tap at the window and they saw Olaf just outside, melting. Elsa hastily opened the window, Anna and Kristoff followed her swiftly, and she cast her powers on the snowman, creating a snow cloud on top of his head. Their small friend asked, with a toothy smile:

“What did I miss?”

“Olaf!” They called out and then laughed in relief while Hans watched the whole scene, keeping tabs of the strangeness in Arendelle, smiling too.

 

* * *

 

Right after they had managed the main crisis, all of them moved to the castle’s library to discuss how to address the waiting dignitaries and the people, as Hans proposed they should, in order to present a united front and deal properly with hostile guests, like the Duke of Weselton.

The prince purposely took out his personal notebook to write down the topics they had to discuss and let a piece of paper fall along the way (when no one was looking) where he wrote (in a very different handwriting) ‘Prince Hans deflowered Queen Elsa’. That, associated with the certainty that Weselton’s man had heard Elsa moaning (and maybe even the palace’s guards), as their cells were close and the queen practically sung a loud symphony of moans, should be enough to spark a rumor that would certainly press her into marrying him. Also, the Spanish envoy certainly would catch wind of the gossip as he was famous for accumulating information about the other kingdoms (and spreading it too).

Once each one had taken a seat, the princess was the first to speak:

“How did you thwart part of the ice, Elsa, before knowing the part about an act of true love?” Anna asked while bouncing in her chair, much like an overexcited child.

Hans and Elsa looked at each other. The queen blushed and raised her hand, gesturing for him to answer. The prince looked around, to Kristoff and Olaf, then back to Anna and said:

“It’s a delicate matter, Anna. I think it would be better if the three of us could discuss this … alone … in another time.”

“Uh-hmm, no secrets! Everyone here must be open about everything.”

Hans searched for Elsa’s eyes, she nodded, in confirmation and started to speak, turning her gaze to her sister:

“Hans theorized that if I felt warm inside then I could control my magic –”

“With warm hugs!” Olaf completed, excitedly.

“No, Olaf, with another kind of warmth, something that could heat my entire body –”

“A whole body warm hug?”

Kristoff’s eyes widened with realization and he rose from his chair, saying:

“Woah, woah, you two had relations?”

“No, that wasn’t it.” Hans replied letting slip a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

“Relations?” Anna asked, confused.

“Just wait for the whole explanation.” Elsa retorted, trying to regain her composure and gesturing again for Hans to continue, making use of his promise to take full responsibility.

“So I … we … I heated her! With my tongue.” Probably the last piece of information he shared because he kinda panicked, trying to defuse the idea he had fucked her (not that he didn’t plan to do it) and save some face.

“Oh, he melted her with his tongue, like a popsicle!” Olaf said, unware of the double meaning with his ingenuity.

“You went down on your then future sister-in-law?!” Kristoff inquired, inflamed.

“What do you all mean?” Anna asked, still very much confused. Kristoff whispered into her ear an explanation, while Elsa grew restless in her seat, gripping the table viciously, calling her sister’s name. Hans took a deep breath and started planning what he was going to say next.

“My idea was that her emotions fueled her powers, so in order to fight cold, heat was necessary. But there was no one nor nothing in the meantime that could cause such warm feelings in her, except by this other way. I … we had to try everything that was in our power to end the eternal winter. But it was my idea, Elsa went along reluctantly and I take full responsibility for all of the consequences.” Hans said louder, muffling the others’ voices and gaining their attention.

Anna was shocked once she fully understood what had transpired between her ex-fiancé and her sister.

Elsa got up and touched Anna’s hand, saying:

“Anna, can you forgive me? At the time I didn’t see another way. The hunger, the suffering that would be inflicted on the people, it was too much, something needed to be done, regardless of our personal desires.”

“She’s right. It was an act of desperation from our part, Anna, with the best intentions at heart. Please, forgive me, Anna.” Hans did his best to act ashamed and bowed at the final request.

“Oh, so you did it out of love? Love for the people? Like a self-sacrifice for the wellbeing of everyone?” The princess questioned, her mind working on understanding this new information, and she added: “So that was why you were so understanding about me and Kristoff? And why you took off the marriage proposal? Because you felt you were dishonest towards me?”

“Anna … I’m sorry. That’s exactly it. I don’t think it would be honest to either you or Elsa to go on with the marriage without sorting everything out first.”

“Awwww, does it mean you have feelings for each other?” Anna shifted between her sister, who had pretty much frozen in place, and Hans, then continued: “It’s like a forbidden romance! So exciting!” Anna stood up, dragging Elsa to where Hans was seated. He rose up in turn and she held each one with an arm and then joined the two, adding:

“There’s no problem now! This love is no longer forbidden, I give you two my blessing! Oh, oh, oh, we can go on double dates, Kristoff and I, you two –”

“What about me? Can I go on a double date too?”

“Of course, Olaf! And it’ll be a triple date with you and Sven too!”

“Anna …” Kristoff tried in vain to catch the princess attention, but she kept blabbering about all the fun they’d have (and maybe about double marriages, double pregnancies, double christenings and other doubles).

Blessed airheaded Anna and her pink-colored perception of the world, Hans thought as he looked at Elsa’s face and didn’t know what to make of her expression. It was as if she wasn’t present at all, like when something so surreal happens that your brain enters a denial state. Well, at least she wasn’t freezing the room, so it was a good start.  

 

* * *

  

By the time they finally left the library and had addressed all of the dignitaries, the gossip that Prince Hans had deflowered Queen Elsa had spread. Apparently the guards found the queen’s undergarment (and smelled it) in the prison cell, which only matched with the account of the other prisoners and some guards that the queen had been moaning during most of the time she was alone with the prince. Someone even put together that the first defrosting had something to do the queen’s climax.

Anna and Kristoff had already left the palace to do God knows what, Hans hadn’t paid attention to her chatter now that he wasn’t trying to win her over (and keep her). No, instead he was at the queen’s study, with her majesty herself, discussing the latest rumors.

“Tell me the truth, Hans. You knew **this** could happen.” Elsa said so from where she sat, on the main chair, behind the desk, while she massaged her eyebrows with her finger, her eyes shut. The stress of being the sole reigning monarch was already taking its toll on her and he wondered if she continued with this she might lose all of the hair of her brows. Well, at least this kept her occupied and she wasn’t freezing anything.

“I certainly couldn’t foresee you’d vocalize so loudly. If you remember, in the beginning you **were** muffling your voice, using your shoulder.” Hans answered while sat in an opposite chair, crossing his fingers on top of the desk and doing his best impersonation of an innocent man.

“Ugh!” She slid down her head, her closed eyes resting against her palms for a brief moment. Then, she took a deep breath, lifted her head, looking at him, and continued: “But … but you knew Weselton’s men were close by … and my guards too.”

“I did tell your guards to wait **outside**. I thought it would be enough. Regarding the prisoners, I didn’t give them much thought, but I could never imagine people would take their words seriously – well, they did try to murder you, whatever they could say should only be considered hatred and ill-intentions towards you, nothing more.”

“Ok, ok.” She complied, pausing briefly before adding: “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have accused you.”

“Of what, exactly, Queen Elsa?”

“I don’t know … using the situation to cement a high position on Arendelle’s court, maybe the highest?”

He straightened himself on the chair and did his best offended face, retorting:

“Elsa, all I did was for the people’s wellbeing! You yourself didn’t know any other way to control your powers! Tell me, was that what you thought of me when I asked your blessing to marry Anna?”

“No … maybe … I didn’t know you at all back then!” She threw her hands in the air and then recoiled them, placing her palms at her cheeks “Up until now I don’t understand **why** you have done so much for Arendelle. Why do you keep being so interested in helping us? Anna rejected you and tried to pass you over to me … like an object … more like leftovers … even. Didn’t it hurt?” She asked, frowning.

“Well …” Hans lowered his eyes, seemly disheartened, and continued: “As I told you all before … I wanted to belong …” He lifted his eyes, fixating them in her clear blue ones, adding: “I’m the 13th Prince of a small country. Back at home, nothing was truly expected of me. I didn’t have any role, most of my brothers acted like I was invisible and I still feel like this up until today. Here in Arendelle … I felt I could make a difference … I still do. I believe this created … a fondness … in my heart for your kingdom, for your family. Sure, it hurts to be turned down, overlooked in favor of another man. Well, I’m only human after all. But I think that seeing Anna happy makes me happy too, that’s why I want her to be with someone she has stronger feelings for, and this desires outshines my pain.” He smiled weakly and added: “Also, I don’t think she wanted to hand me over like an object. Anna is a very generous and caring person. I’m guessing that she just wanted to see everybody happy, something like ‘love being an open door’, something that everyone should experience.”

Elsa nodded and replied:

“You’re right about Anna. Though sometimes she can be a little … discourteous ... she’s well-intentioned.” This time the queen reached for his hands in reassurance, her touch a little bit cold, but it was a minor thing. What was important was that she was relating to him, being empathetic and opening up, he **was** playing his cards well, now it was time for a little bit of risk:

“What about you, Elsa? What did you think about Anna trying to put us together? I wasn’t even sure you were there at all, you seemed completely out of it, your mind somewhere distant.” He questioned, inclining a little bit into her direction.

She blushed a little, taking her hands to her head again, near the ears, and replied, disconcerted:

“Oh! There was so much going in my mind … I was panicking because I deduced you kept Weselton’s man inside the prison as well and they **heard us** … and that a man, Kristoff, I had met mere minutes before knew so much about my … intimacy … and that Olaf knew too … Anna also said it was a forbidden romance and being so … okay … with everything … it disturbed me … deeply!”

“I did say it would be more sensitive to discuss the matter with only the three of us in the same room –” He started, being interrupted by her:

“But Anna said ‘no more secrets’ and the guilt was just consuming me … I didn’t think things through … I acted on an impulse.”

“I got nervous too, I admit.” He complied, sending her a sympathetic smile.

“Very nervous!” She added, laughing a bit and dropping her hands to the desk’s surface. It was a good sign, if she could laugh at the whole ordeal instead of being shamed to death, then he could convince her again to be touched.

“Sure, there was no good answer, but I’m glad everything worked out …” This, right here and there was his opportunity to score with her, so he placed his hands on hers and gave her a long and craving stare, glimpsing at where her legs joined her hips, breaking the pause with his voice: “for the best.”

Her mouth gapped, the blood visibly rushed to her cheeks, and he saw her shifting in her chair, pressing her tights together, firmly. She got the innuendo, she was indeed a smart woman and that made everything more challenging and alluring to him.

She tried to withdraw her hands from his and he let her, noticing a little bit of surprise on her face, as if she was expecting a fight for dominance, but for the moment he was still testing the waters, very much aware that his position was precarious.

“Why did you kiss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok, guys, I’m stopping this chapter here because it’s already toooo big for my standards. There’s no smut here but who knows what can happen. Also, I’m NOT trying to say that Anna is stupid or something like that. Her not knowing about sex was due to her sheltered upbringing. But then how does Elsa know? Well, she was the heir, she had to know how babies were made, at least, and she read a lot (probably) with the amount of time she spent locked in her room.  
> Anna shifting the perception of Hans and Elsa doing a sexual act together as a forbidden romance will be addressed in the next chapters, because the sister need to talk, alone! Regarding the act of true love, I guess there were acts of true love: Elsa willing to open up to Anna about everything and keeping said promise later, the various fraternal kisses Elsa gave her sister (if for Once Upon a Time a kiss in the forehead from mother to son counts, why not many sisterly kisses?), the tears that rolled down and being honest to each other about their feelings. I guess it’s an act of true love to admit everything and just open up for the other person you love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really unsure about how the Helsa should flow in this chapter. For me two outcomes were possible here and I had to separate my desire for smut and how I thought the character would behave in such a situation. And guess what outcome won.  
> Let’s be real: every chapter I want them to do the deed, just my own sense of logic and what the characters would truly feel and think stop me from writing it. Otherwise, it would be just porn without a plot and that isn’t so interesting.

“Why did you kiss me?” Elsa inquired.

“I already told you why.” He answered, frowning. Maybe sounding a little bit offended, like the question didn’t make any sense. But no, he aimed for the innocent expression, the one that made him get away with blatantly proposing to eat her out to stop the eternal winter (and actually performing the deed).

She rose from her seat, supporting her weight on the table, clearly flustered. Then she continued speaking:

“I know what you said, about it being … proper etiquette. But you kissed me twice! The second time there was no reason –”

“Of course there was a reason. I didn’t see another way to convince you that you were wrong in your assumptions. I didn’t … I didn’t want you to be ashamed of something that is perfectly natural.”

She looked a little bit disheartened with his answer. Sure it made perfect sense, in a logical way. It was indeed the fastest way to prove to her that the liquids that came out of her weren’t pee, that she had wet herself in a good way, a sexy way. Of course she wasn’t aware of the very possibility, while he was, in fact he had encountered many women who had the same reaction. Well, he did perfected his arts of pleasuring women, it was part of his grooming to be a possible suitor for her, but she didn’t know. All she knew was that he was giving a practical answer to a question that took a lot of courage to be asked. He was satisfied with this small teasing, thinking about his next words, not missing the chance to progress with seducing her. So he got up as well and added:

“And to be completely honest …” He saw her eyes sparkling with that promise in his voice, smirking internally on how hooked she already was: “I wanted to, I wanted **you**. I still do.”

Now it was time for a theatrical interpretation of a man very confused and thorn between what was proper and what his heart wanted and he continued, dramatically:

“I know that it was improper, that had I married Anna I had to suppress this desire every waking moment, and I would have, it would be the right thing to do. But … but Anna loves another and I … and I just … I just can’t deny it anymore. I … I wanted you the very first moment I set my eyes on you. You and Anna are both very beautiful, but … but if it’s about being honest I … I think you are … please don’t, please don’t take me wrong … I think you are preferable … maybe always have been. Preferable to the eyes and … oh my God I … I’ve said too much, please just, please just let’s pretend this conversation never happened, that we can go back to being amicable, to caring for one another without getting things more complicated than what they already are.”

“Why?” She asked, softly, maybe flattered by his words. But she was clearly waiting for something, he was expecting it was his dick. He had a hunch this seduction was working.

“Why pretend there is no desire? That there is nothing complicated about our friendship? Well, Elsa, I’m still a man. I’m really struggling to control myself, to be proper and not just jump on you. You are the Queen, after all. There are things that are expected from you, I wouldn’t dare to jeopardize your position in front of your subjects. Indeed I’ve been cautious while testing the theory, like I said, because I care about you, I care about your reputation.” He grew closer to her and for a little moment the movement shocked Elsa, like she thought he would just open up his heart, but not prove to be a very fleshy temptation to her. “Yet, I’m only human. Just being here, close to you, is already messing with my head.” He got into her personal space by then and grabbed her hands with his, then added: “I’m .. I’m at my limit … If … if you don’t want this … if you don’t want me, tell me to stop.”

He went in for a kiss before she could say any word. He just pressed himself against her and pinned her down on the desk, while lavishing her with hot and wet kisses. She moaned into his mouth and it was enough approval to encourage him into being bolder. He cupped her breasts, her gorgeous breasts, feeling up the roundness, firmness and softness of her bosom, even if not directly, even if there was still the cloth of her ice dress acting as a barrier between his skin and hers. It wasn’t enough, he wanted more. While never truly breaking the kiss, he felt up every inch of her body that his hands could reach.

He touched her arms, her neck, her abdomen, her thighs, her buttocks, squeezing them and drawing her hips closer to his. Then, he finally touched her core. He noticed she conjured another undergarment, much like the very first one he encountered. Hans promptly pulled down the clothing covering her and took no time into touching her there again. He traced the contours of her sex with his fingers, while his left hand cupped her face, bringing her closer to him and leaving little to no room for any objections from her.

For the while, she responded positively to his touch. She spread her legs wider, giving him more room to press his hips against hers. Elsa was also intercalating between embracing him and grabbing his hair, while being very vocal about the approval regarding his ministrations on her body.

He thought he had her, feeling the wetness of her sex, a clear signal of her arousal. He wetted his fingers with her fluids and inserted one inside of her, while using his thumb to rub her clit.

Hans was confident enough that he broke the kiss to nib at her jaw and neck, licking and sucking her sensitive skin, and also because he wanted to hear her gracious moans. It was music to his ears and to his cock, his member pulsated with every chocked noise, sob and whimper she let out.

He lifted his head and kissed her lips again, drawing the kiss because it was getting better and better. She was a fast learner and she got the clue of a hot kiss really fast. It was a mixture of chancing and teasing, sucking and caressing, a true dance between their tongues that sent jolts of pure energy, sexual energy, right into their respective sex.

Hans was starting to move his finger inside of her, slowly at first, paying close attention to which movement caused a better reaction from her, fingering her rhythmically. By then he was already losing control. He wanted to stick it in, he wanted to enter her, deflower her, taste her beautiful and tight cunt with every inch of his cock. He lowered the waistband of his pants, freeing his dick partially, only the top, and then took one of her hands to touch it.

It was like the lustful spell that had allowed him to get away with all that boldness had been broken off and she jolted when she noticed what he had made her touch. Elsa hastily opened her eyes and broke the kiss, using both of her hands to push him off of her, firm but gently, while saying:

“Please, stop. Stop.” He was a little bit dumbfounded that she had chosen now of all times to stop, the blood rushing to his dick and making it really hard to think at all. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t hiding his emotions all that well because she noticed this (while she assumed a dignified position, taking his fingers off her center), he knew it when he heard what she said next:

“I want you too … but I’m very confused … this is … this is all too new for me. I’ve spent the last 13 years of my life only having contact with my parents and a handful of tutors … I have no experience … none at all … with all of **this**. I need more … time … if I’m to … engage … in such intimate acts. I need to think things through. I need to think what is proper, what is right. And right now I believe we’re rushing things and that’s exactly what created the whole deflowering mess. We rushed things up without assessing all of the options. We let our emotions rule over us, not our rational minds.”

Ok, now he was completely lost and he just let the feeling hang all over his face while he waited for a little bit of blood to return to his brain. She was flustered, her face bright red and breathing deeply with their late exertions. Elsa seemed she wanted more, but it was her head stopping her, the part about being a responsible girl, the perfect girl still had her grips on her, it wasn’t just as easy to actually ‘let it go’. There were years and years of conditioning. When he noticed that, he realized he had been hasty in his approach and conceded, after wiping out his mouth and making himself a little bit more presentable:

“You’re right, you’re completely right. We have time, I’ll wait for you to end this confusion, to figure things out. It’s the least I can do. In the meanwhile, you must know that I’m here for you, for Arendelle, for whatever is necessary, for whatever **you need**.”

He bowed and added, his head still down:

“I live to serve you, Your Majesty. Even if I’m not one of your subjects by the Law, I consider myself a loyal follower by heart. It makes sense to me, I don’t know if it does to you. And I’ll do whatever it is you ask of me.” He rose his head slightly, only to establish eye contact again and continued after a dramatic pause: “ **Anything** **and everything** you ask.”

She nodded, still very much flushed, and told him:

“You may be excused.”

He bowed again and left the study, rushing to his chambers to ease the pain of his blue balls, thinking about how pretty she would look like with his cock stuffing her mouth.

 

* * *

 

**Later on, in the Queen’s study**

 

“Please, Anna, tell me the truth. Do you have any romantic feelings for Hans?”

“Well … I did thought of marrying him –”

“Yes! You did!”

“– But then there was the whole running away incident, chasing Elsa, finding Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, making friends with the trolls and … the whole marriage thing kind of lost the point?” Anna ended up finishing the sentenced like a naughty child, rocking in the chair opposite to Elsa’s, trying to confirm with her parents what had been the latest trouble she had got herself into, only that her sister was assuming the role of the responsible grown adult. Right after she hopped, excited that she had an answer:

“Oh, oh, oh, but everything worked out, I have Kristoff, you have Hans – if you know what I mean – and everyone is fine! Happy!”

Elsa huffed and rubbed her eyes. The evening hadn’t even arrived and she felt like she could sleep for days, judging by her tiredness and all of the events of the day. It was a never ending day, too many things happened in this single day, those things should be forbidden. Maybe it was a compensation for all the dull days she spent inside her room, trying to protect Anna and the whole world of herself.

“Please, answer the question: Do you have romantic feelings for Hans? Have you ever felt anything at all for him?”

“If I answer honestly you won’t judge me?”

“Anna! Of course not!”

“Ok, ok, I got it. But I’ll keep you up to you words. No judging!” The Princess pointed her finger, pretending to be intimidating, which only made her sister giggle at her silliness. Elsa nodded and her younger sibling continued:

“Honestly? Honest, honest, honestly? I don’t know –” When Anna saw Elsa starting to panic she quickly added: “– I think I was more enamored with the idea of having someone to love than of actually loving Hans.” The Princess could swear she saw her sister releasing a long held breath, but it was so fast that she later on assumed she had imagined it.

“And then there was everything with Kristoff and you and Hans … well, it just fit! It’s perfect! Everyone is happy! Everyone found love, except for Sven and Olaf, maybe you should build a snow-woman and buy a female reindeer!”

“Anna …” Elsa was starting to speak with that condescending tone of a parent scolding a child and her sister jumped immediately before she could finish her thoughts:

“Uh-hmm, no judging!”  

The Queen rose her hands up to the air, in defeat, and admitted: “Ok, ok, it’s just love is something people – or animals or animated snowfolk – should be open to in order for it to happen. Someone else can’t choose who a person should love.”

“Okay, you’ve got a point. And …” Anna inquired, squinting her eyes because she was already expecting her sister’s reprimand.

“And you shouldn’t have passed Hans down to me as if he was a thing. He is a person. He has feelings. I have feelings too.”

“Did that make you mad at me?” The younger sibling asked, all shrunken with shame. Elsa thought that if her sister closed her eyes just a little bit more, they’d be completely shut off.

“Honestly?” Anna nodded furiously and Elsa took it as a clue to continue: “I was kind of mad at first, then I understood you meant the best of it. You wanted everybody to have someone to love, to count on and such things, and then you got over-excited and started planning three pregnancies ahead and each respective christening, names and all the details and it was just too overwhelming to me. I literally had to shut off and abstract for a little bit because my mind and heart weren’t ready to accompany all of your plans.”

“Oh … oh! … my bad, Elsa. You know what I’m like –”

“In fact I hadn’t know for a long time. I’m sorry. I intend to make it up to you, for all of the lost time.”

“Oh, Elsa!”            

Both the sisters got up and hugged tightly, giggling.

 

* * *

     

**At the Dinner Hall – Evening**

 

Elsa sat at the head of the table with Anna by her right side, along with Kristoff and Hans and Olaf by her left side. Originally, Anna was supposed to sit at the other end of the table, but it was a detail only followed during official dinners, which the current one wasn’t.

The servants served a course of mushroom soup with bread while the ones sitting at the table talked and laughed, all of the drama of the last couple of days forgotten with this moment of peace.

“Hmm, how will you address the whole deflowering thing?” Anna asked, out of nowhere, simply because she remembered the rumor.

“Anna!” Elsa chastised her sister lightly. Once more her sexuality was the talk of the moment, again in front of a stranger and also in front of the same man she had been frolicking with only hours ago.

“What? Will you marry Hans?” Her sister asked, stuffing some bread into her mouth. That got the Prince’s attention and he listening attentively while passing some food to Kristoff, from his side of the table. Elsa recomposed herself and answered:

“Well, I’ll just have a competent professional attest my … virtue … and be done with this rumor.”

It was like all of his blood had left his body and Hans internally panicked. He had failed, he had miserably failed and she had noticed his unworthiness. He had been so stupid, waiting for her instead of just cementing his position, forcing her to marry him. And now, now she was thinking of getting rid of him, discarding him as if he was nothing! Maybe if he had pleasured her more, maybe if he simply shoved his dick inside of her, then there would be no virtue to be attested and she’d be his, undoubtedly. But no, he had been **weak** , like his brothers repeated constantly to him. He had let her **decide** how and when she’d want him instead of imposing his will, like he was sure most of his brothers would have done. Sure, they were brutes that made their spouses miserable, but they’d had the work done by now, probably with an heir in her belly by now, while he was there, loosing his ground with the mere idea of an examination. He smiled falsely throughout the rest of the night and when it was time to sleep, he curled up in the bed, dreading his own stupidity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes Hans's inferiority complex


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sweet, sweet porn and manipulation.   
> To all my readers, here is a Beyonce moment : If you like it, then you should leave a review on it. If you like it, then you should leave a review on it. If you like it, then you should leave a review on it. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
> Hope you enjoy, guys.

**Guest Bedchamber**

 

He couldn’t get any sleep. Not even a little bit. His mind was frenetic, counting down all of his mistakes, all of his weakness, all of the times he had failed. Hans stared at the ceiling, wondering how he could have failed so miserably in seducing Elsa and becoming her King. Of course his thoughts went to every single time he was humiliated by his brothers for being weak, for being soft. Maybe they were right after all, maybe Lars was wrong all along. Maybe, if he had just forced himself onto her he’d at least he’d have **something** , as societal judgment and Arendelle’s laws demanded a marriage to repair the damage done to a woman’s purity. Instead, he said they had time (when they hadn’t, he should’ve returned along the other dignitaries, to take care of his nephews and nieces. His father would be furious with him and he thought it wouldn’t truly matter because he’d become King and no one else would be able to belittle him). He said he’d wait for her, he’d respect her. He passed this gentleman image that was **not** in his best interest. So he stared upwards, contemplating the size of his mistake, the miscalculation on his strategy, for so long that he could see traces of sunlight, weak and shy, through the window and he noticed it would soon be dawn.

He was immersed in his own despair when he heard a soft knock, so quick and low that he was sure he wouldn’t have listened had he been asleep.

Not very much motivated, still very much absorbed in his self-hate, he lazily stood up and dragged himself to the door. In the meantime, the person behind it knocked again, maybe thinking he hadn’t heard.   

When he opened the door, he faced Elsa in only a white nightgown and slippers, with her braided hair, staring at him. He was speechless for a while, not knowing what to say, but she spared him the trouble, speaking:

“Quickly, let me in.”

The urgency in her voice was enough to get him into action, so he stepped aside and bowed, playfully, as he said:

“Your wish is my command, Your Majesty.”

She swiftly closed the door behind her, a little bit out of breath, while he kept the pose, his head down. She waited until he was looking at her to start speaking. He noticed how her eyes wandered around his shirtless torso, took a little longer on his lips before reaching for his own eyes, and only then she opened her mouth to say:

“You’ve told me you would do anything and everything I ask of you Hans.” She licked her lips and that, along with her very presence in his room at that time of the day, had given him hope, a hope he was being very cautious in nourishing right now, so he only kept listening to her: “That’s the thing …” She put her hands on his bare chest, caressing his skin. Her touch was a little bit cool, but it wasn’t unpleasant, he shivered a bit when she touched him, his mind wondering if he should take this opportunity to seal the deal. But no, she was counting on his word. If he had a little bit of patience, like Lars told him, he’d get everything of her, not only her body. And he was greedy, he wanted everything, he wanted to be loved by her, he wanted to feel needed by her, he wanted to see the desire in her eyes, all the time, not just now and later on watch as it died down in pain and resentment, so he renewed his intent to stick to the plan, to seduce her and share her crown.

“… I want you.” And this time she went for a kiss, which he gladly and enthusiastically returned. It was a needy, hot and steamy kiss. Not only their mouths joined, but their bodies as well, fitting perfectly, every inch apart being a scandalous hindrance. She lifted one leg, embracing his hips, and he gladly held it, giving their sexes a closer contact, a marvelous friction. They rubbed their bodies so closely he wondered if he could’ve impregnated her from just this kiss. Her hands roamed around his body feeling his well-defined muscles, his belly, his chest, his shoulders, his biceps, his back. At one point she messed up his hair too, grabbing it to bring their mouths even closer, if that was even possible. He just held her leg and her waist, waiting for more information from her to choose his next course of action, while his pants were getting tighter as his member got harder from his arousal.

And then, as if on a cue, both slowed down the kiss, she cupped his face, grounding herself on him, while his hands made small circles at her lower back and waist. By the end of it, it was actually kind of sweet the way she was breaking the kiss with small, loving pecks and he just let her take the lead, huffing from the exertion.

He was the first to speak, his eyes closed while he was still recovering his air:

“I sense a ‘but’ here …”

She opened her eyes by then, searching for his as he slowly lifted his eyelids, and replied, flushed and a little bit embarrassed at first, regaining her commanding aura later on:

“Well … I’m still a virgin. And I intend to be one until my wedding night.” She puffed her chest then, assuming a regal pose before adding: “You vowed to serve me. You’ve told me you’re here for me. And I want to make good use of your word, of your promise … in my terms.”

“Which are?” He smiled genuinely then, it was just admirable how she went from a very vulnerable position into one of command in a glimpse. If he was being true to himself, he was actually enjoying watching her, waiting for her reactions and what she would propose.

“You will not … enter … me, but you’ll pleasure me and … show me how I can pleasure you in return.”

She was just being too damn cute getting all worked up just to say ‘enter’ in that context and talking about his pleasure, all while flushing completely red, but still as regal as in her coronation day. He just couldn’t help himself, he was smiling from ear to ear. He couldn’t remember when he had felt such glee, all of his previous doubts forgotten. He drew her closer, embracing her and kissed her again, gently, replying while smooching her in the intervals of the words:

“Yes … Your Majesty … I’m … your most … devoted … servant … You have my word … you have my … everything.”

He grabbed her by the ass, lifting her effortlessly, and went straight to the bed. He gently

put her down on top of the mattress, staying on top of her, caressing her body while kissing her mouth, her neck, her jaw. Elsa moaned softly, probably aware that she should be silent while doing those kind of things in order to avoid more nasty rumors. She was raking her nails all over his back, he was sure he’d have the telltale of their time together stinging while he bathed, later on.

His hand went down to her undergarments, but she stopped him, holding his hand. He looked at her, questioning why she had done that and she spoke:

“I want to pleasure you too.” Then she blushed even more than her previous already reddened face, deviating from his gaze, turning her head a little bit to the right and added: “I mean … I looked in a book that … it can be done at the same time …” Elsa tilted her head again, facing him once more and continued: “with our mouths? And there was a picture … and I … it gave me the idea.”

Oh, lord! She was just being completely adorable and sexy, things he had never wondered he could combine in a sentence! He wanted to jump on her! Have her entirely to himself here and now, consequences be damned! He just wasn’t able to suppress the genuine smile on his face, too **happy** for being the very first man she was showing this side of her to. She was trusting him, he gave her his word, he wouldn’t take her against her will, like his brothers, the brutes. No, it’d go on her pace, for now, because he knew that soon, very soon she’d be head over heels for him, specially with him pleasuring her daily. She’d want more, he was sure, and he’d be ready to comply, very ready. He answered her:

“Ok, I think I know what you’re talking about. But are you sure? I mean, you’ll be using your mouth too, on my … you don’t have to force yourself, you know.”

“I want to. I really want to.” She responded, caressing his covered member, sending a shock of arousal all over him and he groaned, kissing her again.  

Hans turned around, laying his back on the bed and gestured to Elsa to get on top of him, turning her rear to his head, on all fours. He quickly took off her undergarments (this time a conventional one, made of cloth and with an excessive amount of it, and very, very wet from her lusty mood) and smelled her core, sending his hot breath straight to her sex and he felt her shivering on top of him, frozen in place.

Before having the first taste of her on the day, he lowered his pants, freeing his cock and asked again, when he knew she had taken a good look at his penis:

“Are you sure?”

She turned her head to his, still in her short nightgown, and replied:

“Yes, I am. Don’t ask me again.”

“Of course, My Queen. Then you … you just lick and suck it, you can use your hands if your jaw gets tired, I’m quite large after all.”

She sucked the tip of his cock just to shut him up and it caught him completely off guard. He jerked his hips and grunted, very much sounding like an animal, and she giggled. Sassy Elsa! He wouldn’t let it lie, so he playfully smacked her ass while inserting his tongue inside her and pressing her clit with his other hand. She moaned straight to his dick and he groaned, lavishing her sex with his tongue.

He felt her shaking under his ministrations, her mouth on his penis lazily sucking him when she moaned, that was most of the time. Hans smirked and stopped to tell her:

“Elsa, are you sure you want to –”

She put as much of his dick inside her mouth as she could and sucked, hard, fondling his balls with one of her hands and that was too much. He moaned loudly and then returned to the task of pleasuring her.

Of course, while sucking at each other they kept moaning, the sound sending jolts of pleasure right into their cores, increasing even more the delicious sensation of receiving oral sex. Hans was much less controlled, loosing himself in the marvelous wet warmth of Elsa’s mouth, so his movements where less precise and effective, but he was sure she wasn’t noticing, too lost on both the tasks of pleasuring and being pleasured to care. Well, he was the same. She was a little bit clumsy, inexperienced, but she was a fast learner, paying close attention to what and where he was more responsive, adding her hand when she noticed she couldn’t take all of him in her mouth – well not without a deep throat and it was too soon to try any of this with her.

The thing he was enjoying the most was how her hips were shaking all the time. He was sure her legs were trembling too much to keep sustaining the weight of her body, well at least until they both reached their climax, but he wanted to see her struggle a little bit longer. He was at the same time squeezing and smacking lightly her ass, both of the cheeks. Every time he did it, she compressed her mouth tighter on his cock and it was just delightful. He wondered if he should stick a finger in her asshole or just massage around it. He decided for the later, just teasing around it, so he wetted his thumb with her fluids and begin rubbing around her hole, pressing all the right spots.

It was too much for Elsa, having her clit, her vagina and the entrance of her ass teased resulted in a furious orgasm, the liquid gushed out of her with full strength and Hans was prepared to receive everything with his mouth and drink it all while continuing to work his magic on her. She released his cock with a “pop” as her climax washed over her and she lost all the strength in her legs, collapsing on top of him, using his leg to muffle the sound of her moans while she rode her orgasm, with Hans continuing to attack all of her sensitive spots.

He flipped them both to the side, giving her boneless-self better access to his penis, and he pulled her hips up a little bit, making it easier for her to reach him. Then he continued his task of pleasuring her, his goal was to make her come at least three times before he finished.

When her breathing got even again, she put him inside her mouth again, sucking and moaning, using her hands to assist her, returning the favor of squeezing and slapping his buttocks and her groaned, sending the sound directly to her core.

It wasn’t much longer before she reached a second orgasm, but this time she didn’t let go of his cock. All the vibrations of her voice went straight to his dick and Hans was really close to coming too. Two was a good number, so he jerked his hips and just let out his semen inside her mouth. He forgot to care about something very important: if she wanted his come in her mouth if she’d swallow it, if it was a good idea at all to spurt his seed on her, if he should’ve held it and released it far away from her. But it was too late, all of those thoughts just reached his mind at the very end of his own wave of pleasure and by then the damage had been done and she was coughing on his cock, he’d have to wait to see her reaction. He rapidly disentangled from her helping her sit, while saying he was sorry, that he should’ve warned her. Elsa continued coughing and she placed her hands on top her mouth, some of his semen was already running down the corner of her lips. She spit a bunch of his come out of her mouth and said:

“It’s bitter. I think I prefer mine.” She giggled. He joined her saying “me too”. It caught him on surprise when she went and put the spitted semen back into her mouth and swallowed everything.

“You don’t have to force yourself, Elsa! It doesn’t taste good, just spill it out! You don’t have to swallow!”

“It’s too late.” She replied and continued: “You don’t have to treat me like I’m made of glass. I can take one or two bitter things.” And she hugged him, exhausted and spineless after orgasming under his touch.

“You smell good.” Elsa said, placing her mouth at the crook of his neck and inhaling the smell of his sweat.

Hans responded to this hug, cuddling with her, and replied:

“Your scent is way better. I think I could make a perfume out of it and spray it on my pillow, I’m just not sure if I’d be soothed to sleep or too aroused to be able to sleep at all.”

She smiled against his skin and nuzzled in his embrace, humming.

“Alas, perhaps I’ll have to steal one of your clothes to take your scent with me, for my father, the King, has ordered me to come straight back home once your coronation was over, to take care of my nephews and nieces.”

“Noooooooooooooooo.” She lazily protested and added: “I’ll send him a letteeeeeer.” He felt her taking a deep breath, sensing his smell, before continuing: “Your nephew and nieces have their fathers and mothers. I need you more, to take care of meeeeeeeeeee.”

“You better write him soon, then. Put the royal seal and everything or else he’ll think you’ve abducted me.” He kissed the top of her head, continuing: “He’ll say I’ve been bewitched by the Snow Queen.”

She lifted her head, a curious look in her eyes and asked:

“Have you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, just a reminder: If you like it, then you should leave a review on it. If you like it, then you should leave a review on it. If you like it, then you should leave a review on it. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“You better write him soon, then. Put the royal seal and everything or else he’ll think you’ve abducted me.” He kissed the top of her head, continuing: “He’ll say I’ve been bewitched by the Snow Queen.”_

_She lifted her head, a curious look in her eyes and asked:_

_“Have you?”_

 

* * *

 

Hans smiled widely. He sensed a degree of vulnerability in her question, as if she were eager for confirmation of his devotion, eager to be in a less precarious position of someone starting to fall in love but very much inexperienced and unaware of what signs to look for in order to verify that it was mutual. Was she there yet? Or was she testing the waters, subconsciously (or not) implying that she was already falling for him, but still waiting, just to be safe, for him to say he loved her first. After the move she pulled last night, showing she was very much capable of still taking the more sensible option when pressured, even though she was indeed inexperienced with the love game, he would be cautious, he’d play his cards right this time.

“Hmmmmmm. Well, it’s really hard to remain impassive when confronted by such beauty…” He kissed her neck and continued speaking between small kisses: “and kindness … and intelligence.” He sucked where her jaw ended and her earlobe started, then reached her cheeks, adding: “I’m a simple man …” He kissed her other cheek and moved to touch the tip of her nose with his lips, continuing: “How could I resist you?”

He sealed their lips together, sucking her lower lip a little bit, but quickly ended the kiss and whispered, his hot breath inciting Elsa to lick her lips in expectation of his next move:

“Yes, you have bewitched me.”

He took her hand with one of his and raised it to his lips, eyes closed at first, then he opened them and gazed into her eyes with desire quite clear in the way he looked at her.

Elsa gasped, mesmerized by his haunting emerald eyes and Hans smirked internally. That was clearly the look of someone entirely hooked in his charms, but he’d be patient, because he had to be sure if he wanted to be king.

“I need to go. The sun is coming up and the staff will soon walk along the corridors.”

Running away again when the pressure was too much, he thought, but replied with a concerned look:

“Of course. We don’t want any more rumors to be falsely spread.”

She nodded and pecked at his lips. When she was increasing the distance between their faces, Hans stuffed his hand with her hair, pulling her into a steamy open-mouthed kiss, without the previous sweetness of his gestures in the aftermath of their pleasures. No, the intention behind this kiss was to arouse her, to keep her wanting and burning for him, for his touch.

When their mouths parted, they were both breathless. He touched their foreheads and whispered:

“But do come back. I’m yours. I’ll be anxiously waiting for you.”

Elsa caressed his chest and bit her lower lip, pleased with his show of devotion and thinking of his subtle promise: more of what they were currently enjoying. He knew she was tempted to stay longer with him, to enjoy more of his touch, but she wasn’t as light-headed as he wished she were. She rose with some trembling of her legs and recovered her discarded undergarments from the floor, saying in a soft voice:

“I have to go.” And after a small pause she added: “Tomorrow. Same time. Same terms.” She spoke as she walked in the direction of the door.

Hans threw himself on the bed, grabbing a pillow and replied, as a reminder:

“I’m still needing that letter!”

“Oh, you can join me at my study and properly instruct me on what to write to your father.”

“Only that?”

“Yes, the terms of our … mutual appreciation … should be restricted to a more private space, like this bedroom.”

He hummed in response as she closed the door and disappear from his view. He was very aroused and feeling that she was purposely teasing him in a way, not just running to her role as a Queen or acting on a ‘fight or flee’ instinct when pressed with the idea that he could be in love with her. It was in fact an idea, not truly the real thing (no, he doubted he was ever capable of loving someone else, of being that weak), but it was a good enough answer to make her think exactly that and by now he had figured out that the best way to get to her is letting her come to her own conclusions about his intentions and value. He was sure she thought of him in a higher standard than what he was actually worthy. It was better for him this way, if he wanted to become her King.

 

* * *

 

**Queen's Study**

**Late Morning**

 

“My dearest regards, Queen Elsa Aurelia Alexandra Ingbor Bjelbo.” Elsa wrote down on the paper as she spoke. Hans sat across from her with a pile of papers as he helped her with other government issues that had nothing to do with placating his father's possible rage because he was disregarding his direct order.

“I hope it's enough.” He replied.

“The smart political move is to go along with my whims regarding you.” Elsa smiled at him and squeezed his hand, reassuring Hans that everything was going to be just fine.

“Yes, but my father is known for not being the smartest ruler from this part of the globe. Also he might have heard the rumors and he truly **is** a conservative man, maybe he'll expect you to make a honest man of me.” He grinned while she laughed. Then she said, with false offense:

“But I'm innocent, it has already been proven! Your honor is intact, Your Royal Highness!”

He wrapped his chest with his hands and replied, jokingly:

“Hmmmm, judging by how you attacked my chest today, I don't think it'll last!”

They were both laughing when Gerda knocked on the door and informed that lunch would soon be served, at noon, and that they could follow her to the dinning hall.

Both royals went to the dinner hall, exchanging small talk, when Anna and Kristoff arrived, a little bit breathless and a lot muddy.

“What happened?” Elsa was quick to ask her sister.

Anna, still giggling like a little child - while Kristoff tried to get the mud off him, then panicking when he noticed exactly where he was throwing the dirt around and excusing himself to the servants - answered:

“Kristoff was showing me his favorite locations of Arendelle when we started a mud fight with the children in the town! We had to run for our lives!”

Elsa did try to chastise her sister with her eyes, but she was unable to keep the laugher down for the necessary amount of time. Hans thought that he was right about Anna, she was indeed an overgrown child, for better and for worst. He joined the blonde, laughing along. Olaf arrived rolling and leaving a trail of dirt from where he passed. Anna and her shenanigans were a true nightmare to the servants, Hans concluded.

After Anna, Kristoff and Olaf cleaned themselves, all of them sat at the table to have lunch, a little bit after noon.

“So, how was your morning?” Anna asked enthusiastically to her sister and Hans.

“Uneventful compared to yours!” The Prince was fast to reply and Elsa added:

“I just had to write an entire treaty on reasons why Hans should stay in Arendelle.”

“Oh, oh, oh, oh! I have one! I have one!” Olaf said, loudly, and added while joining his twigs and staring at Hans and Elsa in a dreamy way: “Because you two are a thing, you're in love.”

Elsa, who was drinking some wine, spit the liquid back into her glass. The Prince merely observed her with a smile plastered on his face, his normal poker face, carefully watching her next moves.

Elsa searched for his eyes, clearly distraught and probably wondering that her natural reaction put doubts in his head about what he meant to her. He was certain she was panicking inside, again, but he had to admit he wasn't as self-assured of how into him she was if every single time she is pressured into explaining their relationship status her first reaction is either to deny or flee the crime scene. He continued smiling, not saying a word, silently pressuring her even more.

“Of course they are!!” Anna jumped to conclusions and voiced them out, loudly.

 _“That is the cherry on the top.”_ Hans thought. _“Blessed Anna and her tactlessness! Clearly she's my main ally in securing Elsa's hand in marriage!”_ He smirked, still waiting for the Queen to say something about their status.

“And that's all the reason in the world for him to stay, right, Elsa?” The Princess put the final nail in the coffin, completely unaware of the inner turmoil in her sister's heart and mind and with hopeful eyes.

“I do care a lot about Hans.” She started, deviating her stare from him and looking at Anna and Olaf, then continued: “But it's still too soon to say it's love -” She quickly moved her gaze to him and added: “although we are getting to … know … a lot of each other and I'm very glad that we're having this opportunity.”

Both Anna and Olaf said in unison:

“Owwwwwwwwwwww”

“I think that's enough, Anna, Olaf. I'm getting embarrassed only by hearing this interrogation, just give them some space to get to know each other better.” Kristoff intervened and Elsa sighed in relief.

Hans stretched his hand to Elsa's, giving her a reassuring squeeze and he spoke:

“I'm very happy too. I know that both of you had your fair share of pain and solitude from being forcefully apart and, Anna, I know you want to make up for the lost time, knowing everything now, but you should also respect Elsa's own time. Everything is very new and we have time to figure it out -” He glanced at Elsa before finishing his sentence: “together.”

Anna smiled like a young child that had just received a new toy, even if there was a little bit of chastising for her impulsiveness in assuming how other people feel, especially how Elsa felt or should feel.

The Princess was beaming with happiness when she said:

“I'm very happy too! We should totally celebrate! Let's go on a picnic or a ride! Or camping! Or swimming! Or strolling downtown! Or anything at all, as long as we're together and having fun!”

Everybody giggled at Anna's carefree display of flee. The Princess energy was contagious, it was just kind of impossible to feel grumpy by her side, Kristoff was the living proof.

“Okay, in the weekend, because there's a lot of work to be done.” Elsa replied and Anna faked disappointment but it was hard to believe it as she was bouncing in her chair, already planning how their day celebrating love would be like.

They all talked more on what to do and decided for a ride with a picnic to watch the beautiful nature of Arendelle.

 

* * *

**The Following Day - Dawn**

**Guest Bedroom**

 

Elsa sat with her back touching Hans's naked chest as he whispered in her ear:

“Come on, you'll have to actually see what I'll do, how I'll touch you, to learn better how to do it yourself.” He then nibbed her earlobe, his right hand between her legs while his left one fondled her left breast.

“Ahhh … show me…” She answered, gasping at his touch.

“It'll be my pleasure to serve you, My Queen.” And Hans lifted the nightgown covering her alabaster skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, folks. If you're enjoying this story, please let me know you are by saying it or writing it, like in commenting this work. It's very nice to know what you're thinking about what you've just read or have been ninja reading for a while now, because you know what they say: commenting is showing your love for the story. Also I'll low-key throw a threat here that if you don't comment I'll shorten the smut in this story and write more angst, muahahahahahahahaha (joking, but am I really just joking? Muahahahahahahahaha)


	6. Chapter 6

**Dawn**

**Guest Bedroom**

_ Elsa sat with her back touching Hans's naked chest as he whispered in her ear: _

_ “Come on, you'll have to actually see what I'll do, how I'll touch you, to learn better how to do it yourself.” He then nibbed her earlobe, his right hand between her legs while his left one fondled her left breast. _

_ “Ahhh … show me…” She answered, gasping at his touch. _

_ “It'll be my pleasure to serve you, My Queen.” And Hans lifted the nightgown covering her alabaster skin. _

* * *

 

When he finished removing her clothing, he planted small kisses all over her back, nape and neck, sometimes also sucking a particular spot whenever she moaned louder as his lips touched her bare skin. She had finally shed this physical barrier against him, he was aware there would be more barriers (psychological, of what was proper, of what was morally right or wrong in the case he truly went on with his idea of revenge against his brothers, among others), but he wanted **everything** of her. Every inch of her skin, every sound that left her lips, every thought that coursed through her mind, her throne, her people, her love (yes, because he’d get it, even if he wouldn’t put it to much use), **everything**. No such a thing as property, or her sense of it, would stop him from getting what he wanted. At every word whispered on her ear, at every kiss, he **knew** she was falling harder and harder for him. It wouldn’t take much longer for her to mention the possibility of marriage, just to have him **inside** of her, because he **knew** it wouldn’t take long, that she would **want** **him** like she never wanted anything else, with that intensity, in her life.

“Come on …” He bit her ear, softly, and continued speaking: “watch me, then you try it yourself.”

His fingertips traced the contours of her sex, arousing her more and more at every touch, while he relentlessly attacked her neck, her jaw, her earlobes, her breasts, every inch of her skin he could reach right now. Hans delighted himself in the sounds Elsa was making and it only aroused him more, his freed cock pressing her perky ass,  making him want to be inside of her even harder. But he’d be patient, he was almost certain that he had caused her sexual awakening and he wanted to know to which extent that was true, because he  **had** to be  **needed** by her in a way that he would be irreplaceable, so that he could exercise total control over her, all of her. 

“Now it’s your turn.” He nibbled her ear and whispered: “Touch yourself.” Then he turned her face to kiss her, while he used his other hand to lead her hand to her cunt and let her have her show him what she had learnt. When the kiss ended, Hans instructed Elsa:

“Look where you’re touching, where it feels better.” He cupped both of her breasts and started squeezing her niples, while she gasped. He continued:

“Use your other hand to play with your nub.” When she touched her clit and pressed it, Elsa’s mouth gaped and the feeling of pleasure elicited a deep loud moan from her vocal cords, while Hans murmured in her ear:

“Good girl. That feels good right?” He planted a small kiss at the base of her neck before adding: “Find your pace, how it feels better, what is the most pleasurable and then we continue.”

She was a little bit confused with what he had  in mind with ‘we continue’, she furrowed her eyebrows, he noticed it immediately and clarified:

“In masturbating. You’ll give yourself some loving.”

“Ok, just don’t forget your promise.”

“I won’t, I promise.” He replied and kissed her shoulder. Even at a highly aroused state Elsa was capable of keeping her mind and that made her a formidable challenge, sometimes he wondered if he was truly up to it all, but if the progress he was making was any indicative, he was very close from winning the great prize:  **her, all of her** . 

He took her middle finger and encouraged her to wet it with the liquids that were an indicative of her arousal and then insert it inside of her.

“Yeah, slowly. Know your limits, where it’s uncomfortable, where it feels better.” He whispered into her ear and she shivered as he remained touching her bosom, squeezing her niple, and now was also massaging her clit. She grabbed his forearm with her free hand, enjoying all the attention she was receiving. He then asked:

“Have you done this before? Have you ever touched yourself?”

Her expression turned into one of sorrow as she replied:

“No. I thought that I was a monster and that I was undeserving of any kind of touch that could make me  **feel** anything.”

Hans immediately stopped his moving  hands and gulped. It was as if a lump had formed in his throat, he wasn’t sure why as he asked:

“Why?”

Elsa took a deep breath, stopping her finger altogether, and answered:

“Because I had to conceal, not feel. I didn’t feel it was right of me to have any sort, even the smallest ones, of happiness because I almost killed Anna. The very first time I  **felt** something, that I allowed myself to feel, was with you, in the dungeons.” She turned her head to look at him, before adding: “And even back then it felt wrong. The circumstances were wrong.”

He saw a deep sadness and guilt in her eyes, and he just wanted to make it stop. He was kind of feeling it  **too** , it was very weird. She didn’t shed any tears as she opened up her heart to him, but he was almost about to cry in her stead, he tried to divert this impulse by saying (with an embargoed voice):

“You’re not a monster, Elsa –” She was quick to reply, caressing his face:   

“Because you didn’t let me be.” 

“No. Because  **you’re good** . I never seen a monster being good, I’ve only seen monsters being  **bad** and hurting others because they  **wanted** , because they thought it was  **fun** and there was no one there to stop them, so they could just get away with being bad. You didn’t want to hurt Anna, you didn’t want to hurt those men that tried to kill you. You aren’t at fault for just being  **human** , for having feelings.”

“I wanted to hurt them. I was angry and scared. I wanted to be left alone, to be free and  **selfish** , but you didn’t let me.”

“Because you were  **wronged** ! You just wanted to escape because you were denied the smallest of the freedoms! People made you deny  **who you are** ! That’s  **horrible** ! And those men you wanted to hurt, they tried to kill you! You were just defending yourself!” He replied, exasperated by the extent of her self blame, but not truly understanding why it made him so upset, why seeing her putting all the blame on herself made him want to rebel so much and tell her she was wrong, that this wasn’t her, not the Elsa he was getting to know. She presented him a sad smile and said:

“Like I was defending myself from Anna when I shot ice into her heart?” Hans was about to protest again when she pressed her index finger against his lips, sealing his mouth, and added:

“The fears aren’t baseless, Hans. I’m learning, day by day, to have control. But it wasn’t always like that and I thought that I deserved some sort of reprimand for the pain I had inflicted on Anna. Isolation in those mountains was at the same time my reward and my punishment and I know I wouldn’t have fixed anything if I had just remained there. Then I’d be a **monster** , for causing so much **pain** , even though **I didn’t** **want to**.” She hugged him then, laying her bare body against his, and continued, murmuring into his ear, while caressing his soft hair: “So thank you, my Prince, for rescuing me.” She put some distance between them to see his face again and added: “Even though it was a sloppy and messy rescue that could potentially ruin for good our relationship, my relationship with Anna, I know you had good intentions and that you believe in me when almost no one else did.”

She had tears in her eyes now, there were begrudgingly falling from them and it was too much for him, he was only human after all. His own eyes were watering and he chose to lick her tears and press his body against hers, successfully using his weigh to make her lie on the bed. He didn’t waste time and begun kissing her relentlessly. 

He knew he had scared her for a moment because she tried to say his name in a sort of question and her hands were pressing his chest, while the room got a little colder. Hans deflated her worries by saying:

“Don’t worry. I won’t enter you, not unless you want me to.” And he kissed her chastely before adding: “I promised you and I intend to keep my promise.” He used his hand to lead his cock to her outer folds, using the moisture of her pussy to cover his member and he started rubbing his raw dick against her sex.

He spread her legs wider and grabbed her by the ass as he moved his hips frenetically. She held his back while he pressed their bodies even closer, kissing him passionately and moaning into his mouth with delight. Soon after she joined him, moving her hips to meet his thrusts, making both of them groan and gasp with their mouths touching the whole time in a never ending kiss.

It took a while of thrusting their hips against one another for both of them to reach their respective climax – which was the cue for disconnecting their mouths as they gaped in pleasure. By then Elsa was grabbing Hans by his hair and squeezing one of his buttocks, while he was taking a lock of hair off her face, caressing her skin and planting small kisses at her jawline.

With the closeness of their bodies during the whole interaction his semen spilled along both his and her bellies, but they weren’t putting much thought on it. They were just panting,  gazing into each other eyes in a very intimate manner. 

Suddenly Hans felt uncomfortable with all that intimacy and rolled over, looking for a  handkerchief to clean her. He retrieved one from the nightstand and focused on the task of remove any trace of their activities from her alabaster skin while she watched him. He knew he had to say something, to make things less suspicious, because he knew that she’d being paying close attention to his every action – and what he did right now, how fast he disengaged from being  **vulnerable** around her, could as well be a red flag, meaning that he wasn’t the perfect prince as he wanted to her to think of him. He decided to say:

“I care about you and I dislike the idea that you felt that you didn’t belong. I felt it too.” He glanced at her eyes and then lowered his gaze, concentrating on the task ahead, adding: “Not the same way, but I understand. I’m  **here** if you need me.” Hans moved in for a gentle kiss and Elsa reciprocated willingly, holding his face with both of her hands.

They said at the same time:

“I/You need to go.”

And both smiled and giggled with their synchronicity.

“Come back again.” He pleaded, leaning for another kiss.

“I will.” She replied before sealing her lips with his.

She took her nightgown and put it on, going to the door. She looked at the corridor and when she was certain that it was clear, she blew off a kiss (with a small snowflake) to him and closed the door. 

He smiled while she was still in the room, but when she left his expression went sour. He made himself  **vulnerable** , worse, he shown that to  **her** ! And that wasn’t even the worst thing! He  **felt sorry, hurt and angry** with what she’s been through in her childhood. He almost cried in her stead! He wanted to just hold her and tell her everything would be alright!  He was afraid that she made him want to believe in the very best, when he  **knew** love was an illusion, when he  **knew** it was a weakness! The very idea of him being in  **love** with her made him shiver! It couldn’t be that! No, he just admired her and he felt sorry for her, because his own childhood had been rough. He identified with that, that was the reason of that lapse, it wasn’t because he loved her, no. He was incapable of loving, of being that  **weak** ever again. Yes, that was it: he felt sorry for her, he pitied her, nothing more than that, it wasn’t love, it couldn’t be love. 

Hans let his back fall on the mattress and sighed. He would be better than that. She was the prey, not him. He just had to man up, shield up his heart and take her, all of her, to himself. 

 

* * *

 

**Queen’s Study**

**Afternoon**

 

“I’m just saying that we should know more about your powers. There isn’t much about it in the library, but I’m sure your parents must have searched something about it.” The Prince made his point from where he sat, in the other side of the Queen’s desk. 

“There wasn’t much, my father showed me all the information he gathered along the years.” Elsa replied, looking at other documents while they chatted.

“What about the trolls? They were the ones who helped you in the first place, right? They told Anna how to heal a frozen heart, they knew love was the answer all along. Why didn’t they tell you at the first time your family asked their help?”

This caught her attention and she lifted her head to meet his stare, answering with hesitation:

“I don’t know … maybe … maybe we should ask them. I mean, they’re Kristoff’s family after all.”

“Yes.” Hans agreed and continued: “What do you think about meeting them on the day of the picnic? We could ask Kristoff to establish the first contact, maybe make them more willing to answer some of our  questions.”

“It’s a good idea. I’ll talk to Anna and him. I’m sure he’ll help us.” She replied with a regal pose, probably trying to hide her initial wavering of her answer.

Hans smiled, noticing that she was always referring to things concerning her or him as theirs. It was as if the feelings he unwillingly showed this morning made her more open to him, including him more and more in things regarding her and Arendelle. But there was also a catch there. He could also notice that she was glancing his way when she thought he was distracted and wouldn’t realize what she was doing. The vulnerability he demonstrated around her and his clear efforts to shut it off made her worry. It was at the same time a good and a bad thing. It meant she  **cared** about him, but at the same time she also had reasons to have  **doubts** about him, regarding the image of perfection he had tried so hard to construct in her eyes – even considering their messy start as a pair.

He figured it would be better to change the focus – that was currently on him and his shortcomings – into her, her powers, her past, ways to learn more about her. That was exactly why they had to gather this information (also because he needed to understand  **what** he would be controlling), probably messing with old wounds of her, but it had to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I’m again passing here to ask you to review/comment this fic! Don’t be a ninja reader, please, leave a comment! It’s important to know that you liked and appreciated the chapter! Also I really enjoy to know your thoughts about where the story is going, if what you read made sense, etc, etc. I have a warning: from now on there’ll be more angst but comfort at the end, because I’m me and there hasn’t been enough reviews/comments, muahahahahahahahaha (kidding, it’s just that this pair is too messed up without confronting their inner demons and emerging as better versions of themselves to be able to find happiness by each other’s side).  
> Please, leave a comment/review, : )


End file.
